Medaka Rosenkrantz
Medaka Rosenkrantz (メダカ鋼, Steel Saltfish) is the co-lieutenant along with her niece Ekatarina Satonaka of the 9th Division under Ginchiyo Tachibana after the death of the former Captain Shiro Kujo. Although she is extremely bitter towards many members of the Gotei for allowing her brother-in-law to be killed, she does not let that interfere with her work. Medaka acts as the trainer for many of the rookie shinigami that enter into the Gotei. Despite her gentle appearance that would cause many to let their guards down, Medaka is cruel and takes her job very seriously. Appearance Medaka has long, bright pink hair which is allowed to flow freely and reaches down past her back. She has a curvaceous figure, a large bust size, peach-colored skin, dark blue-colored eyes, and often wears red lipstick. Medaka sometimes wears a long white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. She also has ribbons tied around her sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. However, sometimes she dons a red top with golden buttons that reveals much of her chest and stomach. The top itself ties around her mid-section and has loose yellow tassels hanging from the bottom. The skirt she sometimes wears is purple in color and has the same golden buttons as her top that outlines the hem. The skirt itself has several layers of white frills at the bottom and is held up by a white cloth that she ties onto the side of her hip. For her lieutenant attire, she wears a black vest top with a matching black mini-skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to the middle portion of her chest. Aside from a violet colored cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, much like that of Tabane Alcott's and long black thigh-high stockings with a a pair of black stillettos. Personality Always forced to train under a wealthy yet strict set of parents, she grew up hating her great life because of it. She is a extreme stoic, doesn't show her true emotions, and likes to study to history of past shinigami and important battles to learn different fighting strategies. She is extremely intelligent and focused when it comes to Biology which allows her to modify bodies in order to enhance their capabilities. Even though she had a wonderful life, she wanted to live in a deeper hell so she ran away from home and forced herself to live under a strict set of rules causing her to become the strict, cold person she is today, not including when she's around her captain.﻿ However, when she actually does manage to show emotions, Medaka has a habit of going beyond the norm and appearing as though she is acting although she may be completely sincere. When she becomes frightened or depressed, Medaka begins to shut herself down mentally and operates on almost an auto-pilot mode where she cannot differentiate friend from foe, which is the cause for why she tries to distance herself from her own emotions. History Synopsis Power & Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: As lieutenant of the 9th division she boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy is enough to allow her to only exude a little in order to keep the Shinigami in her division from getting too rowdy and staying in-line. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She is apparantly incredbly strong weilding her shikai without much effort at all. She also is shown using a style that employs a lot of agility. Her skill in swordsmanship is so refined she is able to take on a hollowfied captain-level opponent with only her sealed Zanpakuto. She has also mastered the Rosenkrantz techniques to the point where she no longer needs to activate her Shikai to access them. Kagiri Shindouha (花切り 震動波, Blossom Slicing Shockwave): A Rosenkrantz Family secret technique. The user gathers their spiritual energy and combines it with reishi around their weapon in the form that consists of a circular shape of energy that can be either used for a melee attack or thrown in the shape of a large ring, after which it flies in a constant direction. When this technique is used for a melee attack and kept around the user's weapon it bolsters the natural attack strength of the user. This technique cannot be replicated as it requires the blood of a Rosenkrantz family member in order to be fully utilized. * Kagiri Shindouha Sansen (花切り 震動波 三仙, Blossom Shockwave Trident): Medaka transforms the energy of the original technique into three medium sized projectiles, with each of them being roughly the size of a small dog. Once they are formed, these projectiles can each be launched with tremendous force that can pierce most defenses. * Kagiri Shindouha Kagami '(花切り 震動波 鏡, ''Blossom Shockwave Mirror): Medaka forms the intial technique of the Kagiri Shindouha in front of her position in order to intercept an opponent's attack. Once the two techniques collide, Medaka's envelops the opposing force with energy before firing it back toward the opponent reinforcing it with her own strength to inflict more damage. * '''Kagiri Shindouha Hasaiki (花切り 震動波 破砕機, Blossom Shockwave Crusher): One of the stronger techniques of the Rosenkrantz. She forms a series of elongated Hana Shōgekihas. She then forms them into crescents surrounding the opponent trapping them in a dense sphere of energy that collapses in on the opponent. This technique isn't easily broken at all due to the energy being able to reform on its own. Only one with monsterous strength can hope to break free. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she uses it quite often in her swordplay. Enhanced Strength: Her strength is incredible as shown when she can stop a punch from her captain who is a master in hakuda. She also uses her strength to augment her hand to hand capabilities and the swings of her zanpakuto. Enhanced Durability: Even after exerting a lot of spiritual pressure and fighting Jitsuzai with his Bankai, Medaka was still able to inflict massive damage, to the point she seemed highly resistant to damage that would have killed or incapacitated anyone else. Kido Expert: Capable of using simple kido techniques without incantation in order to damage her opponents. Higher level techniques still require incantantations but seem to increase in power when she uses them. Healing Expert: She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing.' '''Medaka has been known to demonstrate the capability of using healig kido with nearly no signs of fatigue Zanpakuto '''Hisouren' (悲壮蓮, Tragic Lotus) ''is Medaka's zapakuto. In its sealed state, it takes the form of a a double edged broadsword with a blue and gold hilt that she wears on her back. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: It is released with the phrase "'Operate'" When released it takes the form of a normal katana with an extremely long blade, reminiscent of a nodachi, with a decorated handguard, and traditional hilt-wrapping and pommel. It has western-looking red and black handguard and has the traditional yellow and red hilt-wrapping flanked by golden-colored plates on the hilt, which ends in a very ornate, carved pommel as well as having a red sheath. : 'Shikai Special Ability: 'Medaka's zanpakuto grants her the power over "''Disassembly and Reassembly". By activating a boundary of spiritual energy around herself an her opponent, Medaka's powers can work to its peak. As she is the focus point of this area, wherever she moves so does the area of which her zanpakuto powers work. Once the boundary has been created, no one may enter but, the opponent may leave if they place a hand on Medaka's zanpakuto. While inside this boundary, Medaka is able to break apart the spirit particles of any object before reassembling it as she chooses. Through this ability, Medaka can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' hearts, which is shown to also switch their personalities. When someone's heart has been switched, their zanpakuto's spirit remains with their original bodies as the Zanpakuto originates from the spirit. :: Setsudan (切断, Amputation): With this technique, she is capable of making it seem like she can swiftly slice people up into pieces from a distance with her a swing of her zanpakuto capable of separating and spatially displacing everything struck by her movements. In reality, a very faint beam of light is released from her body with every move that she makes that displaces everything that is touched. Any object that is touched by this light will begin to break apart as though it has been sliced apart, however it can still function as if it were still in one piece. :: Shujutsu (手術, Surgery): Medaka can separate her opponent into various pieces and is able to rearrange those pieces to her liking, causing massive confusion to her opponents. She can also use this to re-direct incoming projectiles by displacing it with another object of her choosing. This technique works by moving the two targeted objects swiftly through a pocket dimension before sending them back to the current plane of reality. :: Kaibō (解剖, Dissection): One of Medaka's strongest techniques. which allows her to break apart anything she touches into puzzle-like pieces, destroying it in the process as the reishi bindings holding the target together are destroyed. While this is ability in effect she becomes completely untouchable while the opponent is using physical attacks. However, this technique rapidly drains her spiritual energy so she cannot keep it active for long. :: Kiken-ryō (危険量, Overdosage): By directing her blade toward an opponent and creating an air space around them, Medaka is capable of causing an opponent to lift up into the air and restrain their movements. This technique is so powerful that she has been seen using to to even lift an entire river and a portion of a mountain up as well when targeting an opponent's vessel. Medaka claims that once her target is locked into this technique, they will have the sensation of having the oxygen ripped from the body slowly and painfully. Bankai: ''Not Yet Revealed'' Trivia Medaka's Zanpakuto draws inspiration from Psyren, Fairy Tail, and One Piece.